Akatsuki's Presents
by Sakeryu
Summary: Sakura bit down harshly on her lip. His fingers flowed over her heated skin as if trying to memorize every soft curve. She called out his name softly and he responded diligently. Lemon filled. SakuraxAkatsuki
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**.: So I also have another surprise for all my lovely porn addicts and since it's Christmas. All day I will be uploading lemony goodness and dream sequences of Sakura and the sexy men of the Akatsuki. Mature content throughout all the chapters! Please do enjoy. Happy Holidays!

**Akatsuki's Presents**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura rolled her head back into the plush pillow and cried out softly. Her nimble fingers stoked softly between her nestled pink curls as pleasure shot forth from her nether regions. Shiver upon shiver raked up her spine in only ways a nearing orgasm could. Using her other hand, she cupped one of her full, perky breasts and squeezed gently. Her eyes shot open and then clamped shut as a wave of dire pleasure coursed through her body. Her back arched and her finger stoked harder against her wet clitoris. She groaned loudly as her bodily fluids began to coat her fingers. Sakura felt her body clench just once more hoping to hold onto her pleasure run for as long it could.

Sakura moaned softly as she pulled her fingers away from her groin and slipped them into her parted awaiting lips. She licked them softly at first and then full out sucked on them, the taste of her vaginal fluids lingering delightfully on her tongue. Sakura leaned back into the soft mattress and sighed. She had awaken from another dream that left her too hot and achy to fall back asleep. This had been the third night in a row. The first dream had been of Itachi, the cold stoic man with a mysterious side that left so much more to her imagination. The second dream had been of Kisame and his primal instincts. And the dream tonight was of Deidara. She had dreamed vaguely of what he could do with the extra mouths upon his hands and what sort of "artistic" measures he would take to fulfill her overactive libido.

With another sigh, she contemplated replaying the very dream in her mind, but thought back on how long it had taken her to achieve a winning orgasm. It would suck horribly if she woke up late and missed out on making the Akatsuki breakfast. She remembered last time she did and it didn't end too well. Tobi had let her sleep in and tried to cook for himself. To say the least, she was just grateful the compound wasn't burnt down. Deidara had food poisoning for a week straight, nevermind the fact she refused to ease it due to a silly bet.

Deidara, she thought, what could possibly attract me to him. His lean body structure, his long fingers, the deep blue hues in his eyes, that satisfied smug look he gets on his face when his art goes with a "bang", and thanks to her recent dream, his extra mouths and what they could possibly do. She groaned as the walls of her vagina tightened at the mere thought.

"Now that was art."

She flung herself up and scrambled to cover herself with the soft blank. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. In her very doorway stood the very man her body was craving. Her eyes drifted from his torso up to his smiling face. She tried to form words, but all she could hear and comprehend was the blood running to her face and her heart pounding in her ears.

"No need to worry, I can keep a secret, yeah." Deidara smirked as he entered her small room and closed the door. With a soft click, it was locked.

"Hey!-"Sakura whined and began to move forward, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed while still holding the blank to her unclothed body.

Sakura blushed even harder and drew the covers closer to her chin. He crossed the room calmly, pausing momentarily at her desk to deposit his cloak on the chair, and then steadily began to peel his fishnet. Sakura shook herself from her stupor and began to protest, but before her words could fall from her wet lips Deidara was before her. She made a small sound of surprise and tilted her head back to gaze into the depths of his blue eyes. His smirk widened before his lips crashed down upon hers. She moaned into his lips and parted hers hesitantly. Following her example, he opened his lips enough to slip his tongue and drag it along Sakura's bottom lip. With a gasp, she drew his tongue in and a fight for dominance ensued.

Deidara pushed Sakura back with a soft, but firm hand on her shoulder. She tumbled back with a huff of air leaving her. She furrowed her brows and frowned up and the snickering man before her. He leaned over her, his left knee now nestled beside her right thigh, his right leg holding most of his remaining weight up. He placed his hands delicately next to her shoulders and leaned forward and down. Deidara's smirk came back full force at the delightful pout upon her lips.

"Hey, let me do the work for now, yeah." He whispered with a nasal-like grunt.

"Dei-" his long index finger laid upon her lips and he shushed her. His slim blue eyes trailed from her gorgeous green eyes to the coarse blanket covering Sakura's milky skin. She blushed at the sheer determination that crossed over his defined features.

His right hand trailed over her shoulder to where her hand clamped around the material of the blanket and pried her fingers away. He then proceeded to drag her arm away from her chest to rest beside her head. Deidara's blue eyes fell upon her face again and she opened her mouth to ask him what he thought he was doing, but he put his index finger to his lips with a grin. He pearly whites gleamed in the dark briefly before her eyes snapped down to his hand. He ripped the blanket from her body and tossed it to the side. Sakura tried to protest, but no words slipped from her when his head dived down to flick his tongue against her now cold and hard nipple.

She moaned out his name and fastened her hand in his long blonde locks. Deidara brought his tongue to gently flick her pink nipple and his blue gaze trailed up to her face. Her face contorted to one of open passion as he continued his slow torture. She tried to ease his head down further, but he just chuckled under his breath with glee. Deidara lifted his other hand to tweak the other nipple while he continued his ministrations. He then switched to give the other nipple equal attention.

"D-Deidara, please."

He chuckled once again and straightened himself. Bringing his lips to the shell of her ear, he whispered, "Impatient, yeah?"

He kissed the side of her face and trailed once more down her neck, chuckled when he felt her creamy skin pinch together and her muscles bunch, and moved further down to her breasts. Sakura felt a wave of relief when he sucked more delicately on her nipple and arched her back into his lips. He bite her nipple and she yipped in surprise. Another shiver ran up her spin and she squeezed her eyes shut. She rubbed her legs together hoping to increase the friction, but Deidara easily solved that problem.

"Uh-uh, can't be doing that. That's my job, yeah."

He slipped his hips between her legs and dropped most of his weight on her. The feel of his toned body and the heat of his flesh had Sakura scrapping her nails down his back in an attempt to draw him closer. He bite harshly on her nipple and roughly clamped his fingers around her other breast. She could feel the vibrations of his groan through her very own skin straight to her bones, and by God did she enjoy the very sensation.

She did it again, but he grabbed her hands and firmly placed them against her sides. She ground her hip into his and she moaned loudly at the feeling of his hard member pressed into her. He groaned along with her and ground right back.

"Hush. I don't want to wake up your neighbor in the room over, yeah."

His hand drifted over her warm skin, down her lean side to her thigh and pulled it up slightly. With a quick kiss, he pushed his torso between her legs and she gasped. His hot breath tickled her soaked vagina. He chuckled, made a smart ass remark about being ready for him, and kissed the inside of her thigh. Her muscles bunched and clenched in anticipation. He licked her thigh and a shiver ran up and down her spine. Sakura gasped at the spontaneous feeling of his fingers separating the lips of her vagina. She moaned when his thumb caressed her clit.

"What? Thought I'd use my mouth, hm?" He said softly with a lift of excitement in his voice. "Maybe next time, yeah."

Sakura's next thought was as to what next time there was going to be, but all thoughts quickly vanished when his index and middle finger gently glided into her wet pussy. His thumb ran over his clit in pace with his small, slow thrusts and her muscles clenched tightly around him. She gasped when the mouth on his hand nipped at her vaginal lips. Deidara, still keeping pace with his ministrations, moved over Sakura's flushed body and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Soaked for me, yeah?" He whispered. When she groaned, he thrust a little harder.

"Answer me. Tell me how wet you are, hm."

She nodded breathlessly and panted out, "I'm soaked."

"Good girl," he said as he nibbled on her ear lobe. She began to squirm and she could feel her body begin to shake. Deidara watched her through half lidded eyes and shifted his weight further down on her.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Deidara groaned out, thrusting his fingers further and harder into her. She nodded her head as her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. "Cum for me, Sakura, yeah."

He caught her lips in time as she moaned. Her body jerked beneath him and her muscles clamped tightly around his fingers. He wiggled his tongue and explored her mouth as she came another time that night. He pulled away slightly and withdrew his fingers. He stared down at them with a satisfied smirk. He put his fingers to his and licked up her nectar with a smile. That's the sight she opened her eyes to. She blushed furiously and desperately tried to turn away, but his hand had firmly locked itself in place upon her cheek. His eyes caught hold of hers and she could do nothing to draw it away. She watched half mesmerized and half daunted at his little show. She was equally surprised when he offered her a finger. She blinked rapidly and tried to shake her head no, but he wouldn't take it for an answer. He shoved his fingers past her parted lips and she sucked greedily at them. He chuckled in that malicious way like when he blew up one of his masterpieces.

Deidara stood from the bed and stared down at her. She stared right back. She pushed herself up and leaned against the wall. He stooped low to pick up the discarded blanket and plopped it on the bed beside her. He turned away from her and gather his cloak.

With a casual glance over his shoulder he said, "Now go to bed. I can't sleep hearing you moan through the walls."

She gaped opening at his parting words and her temper fluctuated once he fled the room. She 'hmph'ed and rolled onto her side. At least now she could get some much needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.:** Yay! Chapter two of how many unknown chapters is up! I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday and a bright New Year! So much to do and so little time...

**Akatsuki's Presents**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura awoke with a start. Out of natural instinct, she flung the now flailing weight from herself...wait...flailing? Sakura shoved the mass from her and with a cry it fell with a thud to the floor. She scowled and wrapped the covers around her now cold body. Scurrying, she reached down and pulled a blob of hair up and stared into the swirling, orange mask of Tobi. With a grunt, she drop him back down where he cried.

"Sakura-chan! Why must you be so mean? Tobi was just being a good boy!" Tobi grabbed the top of his head and huffed.

Said pink haired fiend growled down at him. Rolling over, she flopped back down in the comfort of her bed. She groaned distastefully and mumbled about how irritating he was. She snuggled further into her pillow and buried herself in her blanket. She made a huff at his shrill tone.

"But Sakura-chan! You're supposed to make breakfast today!" He shook her bed and Sakura screamed into her pillow in sheer frustration.

"Do you know how early it is?!" She furrowed her brows.

"...you got mad at Tobi when you woke up late, so this time Tobi is waking you up extra early!" He squeaked out when she threw her pillow at him, "Sakura-chan!"

"Stop being so loud!" She yelled, waving her fist at him.

Tobi bounced up in glee, clasping his hands together. "So will you get up?!"

Sakura pulled the blanket up around her and buried her face in her pillow. She mumbled a reply. She turned her head towards him and practically screamed when she found his face right beside hers. She pushed him away and Tobi squealed. He tripped over own feet and fell with a thud to the floor. Sakura screamed at him to get out. Tobi ran out, but stopped in the doorway. He turned around and stared at her through the lone hole in his mask.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-chan has pretty big boobs."

Sakura, in her morning stupor, hadn't noticed her blanket slipping from her grasp. She flung her pillow at the door in anger and shook in rage. Sakura settled down against her bed frame with a sigh. What a wonderful wake up call, she thought. Recalling his remark, Sakura shivered. The look in his eye was enough for her body to react with a great clench. Sakura huffed and threw the covers from herself. She quickly padded over to her dresser and stooped to open her lingerie drawer. Just as she was pulling out a pair of matching underwear and bra, the door slammed open and Tobi cried out.

"Sakura-chan, hurry up! Someone might be getting up!"

Sakura twirled around in surprise and prepared to scream at the top of her lungs, but was halted by Tobi's hand covering her mouth. The door had clicked shut behind him when he scurried in to hush her. Tobi put his other hand to his mask as to hush her.

"Sakura-chan, no need to scream!"

Sakura pulled away and tried to cover herself. She bit out harshly, "You pervert! Do you have any decency to at least knock?!"

Tobi cocked his head to the side and in a more darker tone whispered, "And what of last night? Hm? Don't you think you should have kept more quiet? I could hear you from down the hall."

Sakura shivered at the strong undertone in Tobi's voice. She was startled by his change in tone, but she was used to subtle surprises from this man. He had a goofy, childlike demeanor, but at spontaneous times his aura would change dramatically and take on a stronger persona. Sakura squeaked when Tobi grabbed her arms, pulling her into his masculine warmth. Her hands grabbed the front of his robe and she found the muscles beneath her hands jump under her fingertips. Sakura tilted her head back and met the dark gaze of the now menacing man.

"Tobi, I-"

"Sakura, you know you want it. Don't even bother fighting because I will get what I want."

Sakura's heart rate jumped and she could hear the pounding in her ears. Her green eyes wandered over his mask to the high collar of his robe. Her fingers glided over the top of his cloak to the zipper at the top. Before she could pull it down to reveal what she was always curious to discover, a loud banging on the door stretched to her ears.

"Hey, Sakura! Get the fuck up! I want my food, dammit!"

Sakura growled and threw an indignant glance at the door. Tobi chuckled in a low tone and leaned over to her ear. His hot breath skittered over her ear. She jumped when his tongue darted out to lick the shell of her ear.

"I will have you before this Christmas Day is over."

He turned and headed to her door. Within seconds he was off. Sakura huffed. A shower was definitely needed.

* * *

With a flick of her wrist and a twirl of her fingers, she drew her fingers away from her hair. She twisted the knob to turn the warm water off. Sakura stepped carefully from the shower and wrapped the dark green towel around her. The steam from her shower had fogged the mirror. Contently, she began to wipe the mirror. When a large, white hand placed itself next to hers she flipped.

"What the hell, woman! Shut the fuck up!" Hidan scowled when Sakura screamed.

"Get out!" Sakura bellowed raising her hand to strike him. Hidan caught her wrist in his hand and held it firmly. She struck out again and he caught her other wrist with ease.

"Calm the fuck down." Hidan's handsome face twisted into distaste and Sakura frowned. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't take so long in that damned shower. I want my fucking food!"

Sakura huffed, "Yeah, and so does half the world."

Sakura leaned back, her hands still in his grasp. Hidan leaned forward, a devious smile upon his lips.

"Ya know what I want for breakfast?" He leaned his forehead against hers and let his breath mingle with hers.

When she didn't answer, he said, "I want pussy for breakfast."

Hidan released her hand and ripped the towel from her. Sakura's eyes widened and then narrowed. Her body shook from the sudden loss of warmth, but Hidan didn't leave her body alone for long. He pressed himself into her and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed down the bridge of her nose, skimmed over her lips, down her throat to her clavicle. Sakura gasped as his teeth nipped her clavicle and she felt his lips pull upward.

"You like to be bit, huh? Fucking slut."

Sakura whipped her head down to glare at the top of his head. He pushed himself back up to her level and stared down into her eyes. She frowned at him and he smiled.

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want." He dipped his head in for a chaste kiss and she bit his bottom lip.

He pulled back with a scowl. "Fine, I'll keep it limited to the sack, sassy bitch."

Sakura smacked his butt hard, and he jumped. He frowned at her, but the devious glint reappeared in his eyes with a furious start Sakura had to raise an eyebrow. In a flash, he had pushed her up onto the sink with her legs dangling over the edge. He knelled down in front of her and with a glance at her surprised face, he flicked his tongue against her clit. She moaned softly. Her hand ran over his slicked back silver hair and she tried to pull him forward.

With a chuckle, he allowed her to pull his head toward her wet core. She moaned as his tongue flicked back and forth over her clitoris and she furrowed her brows. Turning her head down, she watched the top of his head bob slightly as he continued to lick her. She squirmed slightly. The ache for him was growing and she bit down harshly on her lip to quiet her moans.

Hidan pulled back to stare at her through his purple eyes, "You're already under my curse."

"Hidan."

"Tell me what you want, you fucking slut."

Sakura blinked rapidly trying to focus. When she could form words, she said, "Hidan shove your tongue in me."

Hidan's lips pulled up quickly, "You want me to put my fucking tongue where?"

Sakura groaned and tried to push his head to her once again. He refused to budge one bit. Sakura huffed embarrassed and horny.

"Put it in my pussy, dammit!" She cried out.

"Now put that all together. Quit being a lazy bitch." Hidan got his ear pinched for that.

"Put your fucking tongue in my pussy, or else!" Sakura tried to push him forward with a scowl. Hidan's laughter floated up to her ears.

"Or else what?"

"Hidan!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get so loud, stupid bitch, there are other people."

Hidan suddenly shoved his tongue further into her and Sakura groaned. Her back arched and she gasped. His tongue flickered in and out, and all Sakura could do was moan, shiver and grind into it. Soon a warmth was stirring in the pit of her stomach and Sakura begged Hidan for more. The coil was then unraveling faster and Sakura cried out in pleasure. Hidan kept his tongue in her as he did his best to lick up her juices.

Hidan pulled away, whipped his lips and stood. Being the smart ass he was, he said, "Oh yeah, that hit the spot."

Sakura swung lazily at him. Hidan mumbled something incoherent and told her to "hurry the fuck up" because he was "hungrier than a horny slut". Sakura puffed. That man always managed to rile her up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Haha, I have a general idea of who will be last and how the whole thing will end. Hopefully this isn't a lost cause! Deidara and Hidan are checked off the list, but who could possibly be next? I do warn though, this has yuri (girl on girl) intentions and thoughts. If you don't happen to like it, then don't read this chapter. Simple enough. Feel free to hop chapters. Happy readings!

**Akatsuki's Presents**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura slipped quietly from the bathroom with a sour expression on her face. Stupid Hidan, she thought, always ruining amazing moments with idiotic statements. Sakura frowned as she tip toed down the steps barefoot and swung around the corner into the kitchen. Hidan and Tobi were no where insight, but Konan was. Konan was sitting in the chair at the large table. Konan had spared a brief glance at Sakura with glowing red eyes before standing. She placed what seemed to Sakura a flower shaped origami on the table amongst a growing pile of origami.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at the sight. Konan rarely was seen at the compound. Let alone was Konan seen at all. Given it was a Holiday and almost every Akatsuki member was at the compound. Sakura walked steadily over to the counter where she glanced around at the materials laid out. Several pans, plates and utensils were neatly covering the counter. Pancake batter and varies bowls of fruit stood at attention.

"The members wanted pancakes." Konan's soft voice floated to Sakura's ears.

Sakura turned to Konan with a small smile. Konan's lip piercing twitched slightly and Sakura's mind reeled at the thought of Konan's tongue playing softly with a small bud. She mentally shook herself. Konan may play with her piercing, but Sakura doubted she had that soft of affiliation with women and their genitals. Not that the thought hadn't crossed Sakura's mind, but she never been with an actual woman. Sure she's kissed a girl once when she was drunk, which she blamed Kisame for, and sure she had on several instances kissed a girl's cheek, but sex? No. That wasn't something she ever tried or really knew how to approach. But Konan was pretty enough.

Sakura scanned Konan briefly. Her eyes were a red electric fire and her blue hair was absolutely gorgeous. Konan's slim fingers she knew for a fact were skilled since she worked with paper often. Konan still had much of a womanly figure despite the fact her large cloak covered much of her, but Sakura's imagination filled in the rest.

Turning away, Sakura shuffled through the varies items and began cooking. She turned a quick glance at Konan and smiled. She threw a quiet thanks to Konan whom only nodded. Sakura noted how quick Konan scanned her own form. The devious thought of asking her to bed crossed Sakura's mind, but she squashed it quickly enough. There wasn't much of a need to embarrass herself especially since she barely knew the woman!

Konan had left the room quickly and silently. Sakura was not surprised in the least. Konan was known to be stoic, calm and level-headed. She most kept to herself. Sakura didn't blame Konan in the least. With idiots and perverts lying in every corner of the compound, Sakura wished she too could escape the torture.

Sakura focused solely on making various pancakes as she tried to vanish the thought of Konan from her mind. It worked for the most part until most of the members began shuffling in different stages of unrest. Some like Deidara were practically falling asleep at the table as they weren't much of a morning person. On the hand a select few- Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori- were dressed and ready for their impending breakfast.

Sakura smiled vaguely at each person until she saw Hidan's unusually bright and cheerful smile. She then seen how suspiciously bright and cheerful Kisame was beside Hidan. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the duo who raised their eyebrows and widened their eyes in mock surprise. She brought two plates of fruit filled pancakes over to the table and placed them in the middle. She diligently watched them as she put the table together with the help of an over exuberant Tobi.

Sakura sat down in her trademark place between Itachi and Zetsu- Zetsu didn't eat with them as they found his cannibalism to be too extreme for their tastes, but he sat with them out of sheer respect. She stared straight into the devious face of Hidan who looked too pleased with himself for her comfort. Once everyone had settled into their respective spots and began eating, she watched Hidan and Kisame whisper back and forth like a bunch of school girls.

Having enough of their nonsense, she asked, "What are you two so excited about?"

Kisame laughed, "Hidan had a _wonderful_ breakfast from what I heard."

Sakura felt the blood rush to her face as she gaped openly at the fish-like man and the sadomasochist across from her. Sakura reacted at the first sight of movement. She flung her strawberry pancake across the table at Hidan who docked with laughter and fled from the table. She followed right after him screaming profanity and threatening to kill his pathetic life.

The members of the Akatsuki burst into varying degrees of delight and laughter. Tobi began crying begging Sakura to spar Hidan. Kakuzu laughed outright at his partner's misfortune. Itachi had a tiny uplift of his lips. Deidara was proceeding to choke Tobi for being so obnoxiously loud.

Once Sakura had grabbed hold of Hidan's hair, which caused him to yell out in anger for his dire good looks, Kisame spoke up, "I was wondering if I could get some of that breakfast too!"

Sakura and Hidan both turned stunned faces at the laughing fish. Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly and Hidan began laughing.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-chan looks like Kisame-san!" Tobi outright pointed at Sakura.

Sakura closed her mouth and furrowed her brows. She gave Hidan a sharp pinch, which he yelped at, and released him. She could practically feel the heat radiating off her face as she sat down in a huff. She stuffed some pancake into her mouth and chewed mechanically. Kisame continued to laugh and when he didn't show signs of stopping, she kicked him under the table.

* * *

Sakura began washing the dishes when she heard the soft padding of light footsteps. She glanced over her shoulder to see Konan entering the kitchen. She looked around the rest of the kitchen and realized it was only them. She turned back to Konan who picked up a few of the plates with leftover pancakes on the table and brought them over to the counter. Sakura watched as Konan pulled out some containers, sealed them, and placed them in the fridge. Konan then brought the two plates to Sakura and placed them beside the sink. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you."

Konan looked up at Sakura and nodded her head. Much to Sakura's surprise she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead. Sakura blushed as her body heat skyrocketed. Konan blinked slowly and turned away. Konan began to walk away from Sakura back to whence she came and Sakura made a small minute noise of protest. Konan paused and looked back Sakura with clear red eyes. Sakura opened her mouth, but quickly closed it when she realized she had nothing to say. Konan just nodded once again and fled the room.

Sakura blushed and furiously began working on completing the dishes. Sakura shook her head and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.:** So I have another chapter for you all! The last chapter focused on how Sakura had a small hint of attraction for the lovely Konan. I think it still counts because it mentions how Sakura wanted to do wonderful delights with Konan, but didn't have the courage to. I hope no one is offending by it, but I understand if it was a bit of a turn off for some of you. It wasn't that bad though so :D Happy reading my delicately flowered readers!

**Akatsuki's Presents**

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura had shuffled from the kitchen to the living room where most of the members were now lazing about. She surveyed the area quickly before deciding to turn on the fir tree's Christmas lighting. Tobi was laying on the foot of the couch crying about how mean his senpai was for pushing him off. Deidara was busy trying to plug his ears from the shrill sound. Hidan and Kakuzu were in some sort of debate about Jashin and religion versus money and its necessity on the twin couch across the room. Itachi was seated by himself in the chair closest to her reading what seemed to be a book of poetry. Kisame was in front of the television flipping through the channels. He ended up on Animal Planet's special about sharks. Sakura inwardly laughed. Zetsu was no where to be seen, but he was only seen when he wanted to be. Sakura assumed he was probably on the other side of the tree. Nature had that sort of affect on him.

"Tobi, shut up, yeah!" Deidara shouted trying to choke the masked man.

Tobi cried louder.

"Shut your fucking trap! This is why kids aren't allowed in a man's organization!" Hidan yelled across the room.

Sakura sweat dropped and said, "Some man you are."

Hidan's face dropped as Kakuzu snickered. "I'll show to you exactly how manly I am!"

Hidan stood from his perch and began to ease the drawstrings of his pants. Itachi chose that moment to lift his head. He carefully dogeared the page he was on and set the book down in his lap. He turned his dark gaze to Hidan who froze from the sudden intensity.

"Hidan-san, have some decency. There are many of us here and, if I presume correctly, most do not wish to see what should be kept to oneself." Itachi spoke sternly, his face still a facade of emotionless control.

Sakura turned her eyes from Itachi to the twisted face of Hidan. He sat back down with a huff and some mumbled curses. Feeling a heat, she turned her gaze back to Itachi where her eyes connected with his dark gray ones. She beamed at him with a deal of great pride. Itachi was a genius with plays on words. She couldn't be more grateful he was on her side.

"Sakura-san, please refrain from invoking others." Sakura huffed with a pout. She nibbled her bottom lip and watched as Itachi's eyes followed the action. Her pink tongue darted out to wet her now seemingly dry lips and she cheered inwardly when his eyes picked up that movement as well.

"Fine." She huffed folding her arms over her chest.

She turned her face away from him to scan the room once more. Zetsu had appeared on the opposite end of the room from her. He was fiddling with a potted plant. He watered the plant with gentle care and before she knew it his body was sinking gingerly into the floorboards. It never ceased to amaze her when he pulled that stunt.

But habit had it when she turned back to find herself staring into the red, swirling eyes of the Sharigan user. She froze as her heart rate jumped dramatically. The lines of his face dipped down further when he rose up from his seat. He moved slightly to the side and gestured to his previous seat. She forced herself to shift her eyesight to what she knew was a comfortable seat. She raised her eyes to his face again, but avoided his intense eyes. She shook her head.

Sakura shifted on her feet uneasily as Itachi gave a small lift of his head in acknowledgment. He took his seat once again and picked up his book. He filtered through the pages and landed on his dogeared one. She stared down at his dark purple painted nail polish. She gazed at his long fingers as they turned the page gingerly. Her thoughts transpired to her previous dream of him.

Sakura turned with a twirl of her hair to the stairs. She had taken a few steps when Kisame called out to her.

"Where ya heading to Pinky?"

She flicked a strand of hair from her face and called out, "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when dinner is done, will you?"

A soft snort and a mumbled reply was her answer and she forced down a giggle. These people were really something.

She had made it safely to her room rather event less except for when she tripped up the stairs. The laughter of her comrades still rang out in her head and she felt herself blush at the memory. She had closed the door behind her, slipped out of her black shorts and shrugged off her blouse. She fumbled with the covers and threw herself into her bed with a sigh. She ate so much! She just wanted to lay down a get some shut eye. What she didn't know was that even in her dreams she would be haunted with a lust like none other.

* * *

Her lips brushed his in a soft feather like touch and she found his lips to be crashing into hers with such a intensity she cried out. After running her hands over his hard naked flesh, she had felt the ever growing ebb of lust clawing at her insides. His power hands ran over her once again and she could barely think of a better glamorization of him bestowing her with.

The thought sent rush of heat to her core, emboldening her to deepen her kiss, running hands through his black hair, lips parting to allow the wet slip of tongue play. She could feel his hands slink their way up her sides. Giving one last nip, he began to trail down the side of her neck, following the tendon with both teasing tenderness and hard nibbles.

Sakura, let herself give in to his attentions, her head lolling lazily to the side to allow him access, feeling the dull ache in her stomach warm her limbs as hands trickled nonsense patterns over her heating flesh, just grazing the underside of her...

Grabbing his wandering hands, she pushed his hand away and smirked at the slight irritation in his eyes. Sakura felt the impressive manhood against her rear twitch violently as she touched him like none other. Her fingers worked magic over his toned, soft skin and over the nerves right beneath the surface. She felt his hips roll upwards, and hands slide up her thighs in an attempt to shift the crease of her buttocks over his member.

She pushed her thighs to move herself higher above him, removing the heat of her rear from him. Taking a look down at him, she found her ego swell. One of the most feared and respected shinobi in the ninja world was looking at her with desperate lust, hips and abdomen shaking in an attempt to cease rolling up.

Feeling empowered she kept the apex of her thighs well out of his range, crawling over his chest to plant sweet individual kisses on his nipples and chest. Pressing her soft chest to his, pert breasts molding to his hard planes, she could feel the warmth radiating off of his body. Satisfied, she bent her head forward and allowed his warm breath to mingle with hers before pecking him lightly on the lips before meshing them together, long and hard.

Tearing her lips away from him and giving him a smile, she kept eye contact before she swung her legs over him and stood. Juices started leaking down silken thighs. He licked his lips at her sudden display. She watched his cock jump as she took to the other side of the bed. She rested the side of her face in the other pillow, her eyes watching him as she raised her posterior to the air beside him. He raised himself and turned to position himself behind her, not once touching the delicate offering she made for him.

"Itachi, please, I-"

"Pinky, get up!"

Sakura awoke with a cry of frustration. She flung her pillow at the offending body now laughing at her distraught nature. She turned angered eyes at the gill faced man whose boisterous laughter filled the vicinity. She turned her back to him and made an indignant noise.

"It was just getting good.."

Kisame's laughter died down and she felt the pressure of his hand on her shoulder. She allowed him to turn her onto her back where she stared unhappily into his shark like features. His face was split into a wide grin, flashing his pearly whites at her. She pouted at his generally pleased expression.

"I can tell."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.:** So I was looking at a pretty crappy story when I realized 'hey, it got about 70 reviews for 4 chapters. Wtf?'. I've never been so embarrassed. Well...I have, but hey. I'm human. I exaggerate, but I'm not even kidding you when it got a shit load of reviews for four chapters that had practically nothing to them. How on earth does that happen?! It was just dialogue and no description. It had like a two year old sense of writing and no real distinct ideal as to how it was being done. I understand everyone is different and how everyone has their own style, but damn! I barely ever get any reviews. Talk about a stunt in my motivation. Haha, oh well. I sound like a cranky old hag, don't I?

Happy readings though!

**Akatsuki's Presents**

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura blinked up at the demon shark with something akin to shock and displeasure. Her face contorted into one of pure realization as she thought about his enhanced abilities.

"Kisame, you pervert! Get the out of here!" She jousted herself at him, trying to tackle him or at least shove him away, but he was a boulder.

Kisame stared down at her with mirth dancing in his eyes. She tried her best to get him to budge, but he barely even shook from the impact. She thought he was going to give way when his chest began to shake, but she was stunted when she felt the vibrations of his laughter rise from his belly. He laughed wholeheartedly at her expense. Sakura felt her grip on him loosen when he leaned over the bed. She plopped down on the mattress with a huff and she narrowed her eyes at him. He continued to laugh with a bellowing echo. He placed his hands next to her on the mattress and leaned forward. He gave her a toothy grin, one filled with sharp pointed teeth that had once scared her, but now ebbed her with a shiver of the potential danger.

"It's a very distinct scent, you know. Kinda like it would taste sour or too sweet." he gave a halfhearted shrug, "Of course, Hidan would only know that."

Sakura swung out at him, but he pushed back slightly causing her to miss.

"Whoa there, Pinky. It's not like I asked for a taste," he gave her another grin, "Though that does sound better than lunch."

She hissed from beneath him and wrapped her legs behind his knees and pulled him forward. He allowed her, that much she knew from a previous experience when they were drunk. He moved only when he wanted to. Like a fucking rock, she thought. She thrust her hands onto his broad shoulders and clamped her mouth shut. She scrunched her nose up when he shrugged her hands off.

"And why would I let you do that?" Sakura bit out.

Ha laughed again in a more subtle tone, "Would you let me?"

"Convince me."

His smile was almost eerily too eager. Sakura straightened out her body and stretched. Her eyes glossed over as his beady eyes followed the motion. He hooked his fingers under the bottom of her shirt and he pulled it upwards. His fingers skimmed her sides and she squirmed from the rough texture. It wasn't unpleasant, but she was vaguely used to her softer hands scattering heat across her skin. He did fast work of her black tank top. She felt herself blush when his eyes fell upon her black bra. She moved her hands to cover them.

His large hands pulled her small ones away. "There's no need for modesty, _Sa-ku-ra_."

When her name fell from his lips, she shuddered. He smiled a coy smile that had butterflies fluttering in her abdomen. She closed her eyes as he made quick work of her bra and her matching underwear. He dropped her clothes to the floor and quickly tackled his own. She opened her eyes and grinned. Her eyes roved up the muscular legs of Kisame to the rampant hardness of his erection. He chuckled and made a ridiculous effort to pose. Sakura laughed as he walked up the bed on his hands and knees. He straddled her without ever touching and Sakura let her eyes wander from the gills on his face to the ones lacing his shoulders. His scent, which she noted was nothing like fish at all, filtered through her being and she breathed in his standard cologne.

"Modesty just isn't fun," he mumbled more to himself than her, but she grinned nonetheless.

There was no more talking after that point, just caressing, kissing, and pleasuring. His fingers scraped her flesh and she groaned. She arched her spine as his lips descended the length of her. Her fingers intertwined with his gravity defying hair as she pulled his hot mouth to her hard nipples. He played with her supple mounds for moments, before he bit her skin. Never enough to draw blood, but enough to elicit a crazed sound from her. Every time he would nip her, he would draw his body back teasingly until she whimpered from the lack of heat. He drew himself back and forth like this for agonizing minutes, and Sakura contemplated bringing him to the edge and then torturing him by backing off.

She doubted he would appreciate the notion because when she pulled her fingers from his hair he growled low in his throat. She never knew fish could growl, but the thought left her quickly. Her fingers scratched the skin at the base of his neck and she pulled him up to her. His forehead rested against hers. Staring into his eyes with a hunger unbeknownst to her, she growled back. His sharp pointed teeth gleamed at her as he raked his nails up her ribcage, beneath her supple mounds, and back down the planes of her abs.

Sakura found her body searingly hot when his leer pinned her to her spot. She touched his face briefly. His eyes darted to her hands, breaking the spell that had been cast during their staring contest. His eyes darted back to hers, but she had already moved her head back as a triumphant grin spread her lips. He made a puffing noise as he followed her. Like a caged leopard she watched beneath her lashes. His tongue passed his lips and touched her bottom lip. Her own tongue reached out for his and then his lips were crushing hers. They fought for dominance and when she pulled back to take in much needed air, he had a gleam in his eyes.

He teasingly ran a thumb over her clit and her hips thrust forward to draw out the touching. He laughed in the very way he had when he had one the drinking contest, drawn out with a ring to it that clearly had a heavy seduction to it. Her body shuddered as he pulled away slightly. She whimpered and tried to follow him. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulders. His placed her legs around hips. He used one arm to hold her waist and the other moved to hold her posterior. He lifted her easily and she squeaked out. Her arms wound around him and she hugged him close. That delightful bubbling laughter escaped his lips and the hot air mingled with hers.

Her eyes took in his smoldering ones. She felt that the pleasure had built and built until it was so tightly wound around her that it would surely break at any given moment. Her body tensed as he choose that moment to thrust up into her. Everything did shatter. She cried out and was muffled by his lips descending upon hers. The power of her orgasm tossed her about like a leaf in the storm of life.

Kisame came soon afterward with a few powerful thrusts which left Sakura gasping and shuddering with sheer pleasure. She breathed out gasping for air. He deposited her on the bed with a gentleness never to be known to his enemies. He slid out easily and panted slightly from his exertions. Sakura pulled some of her pink locks from her face.

"So much for a taste." She said wistfully.

Kisame glanced at her before snickering, he bid her a few words. "Next time."

She snorted. "Hidan said the same thing."

Kisame's head snapped to her. "So it _is_ true?"

Sakura blinked.

"Get out, get out, get out!" Sakura screeched throwing all in her reach at him.

Kisame laughed wholeheartedly and scrambled to get his clothes on while dodging her projectiles. He scampered out of her room while she continued her tirade.

* * *

After some much needed stress relief, which consisted of screaming throughout the whole house and cleaning up, Sakura glared at the men across from her at the table. Hidan met her eyes and she growled out. Kisame laughed at the gesture and when her eyes fell upon him he bared his teeth at her and made snapping motions.

"Stupid fish.." She muttered darkly.

Itachi turned his eyes from his partner to her with amusement dancing in his eyes. Tobi was bouncing in his seat as he waited impatiently for Sasori to finish putting the dishes before everyone. Kakuzu had barely moved from his spot at the far end of the table as he counted his precious money. Konan was seating peacefully beside Pein. Zetsu was fumbling with some seed package at the opposite end of the table. Deidara shifted from the evil aura emitting from Sakura. He glanced between Kisame and Sakura with a worry edged on his face.

"Come on Sasori-danna, yeah! Things are getting unbearable!"

"Shut up!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.**: I'm in the mood for a one-shot, but I have no clue how to go about one with song lyrics. :T I'll learn or figure it out soon. I have a good general idea of how this is going to end. Ten chapters. Each chapter a different member and a different scene. Haha. So Deidara, Hidan, Konan, Itachi, and Kisame have been crossed off my list. That leaves Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Pein and Tobi/Madara! Who will be next? Happy reading!

**Akatsuki's Presents**

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura blew the pink strands out of her face with a huff. The men in this establishment sure knew how to ruin a good mood. First off they've been comically inevitably evil with their mischievous glances and whispering. Secondly, they've been rowdy and immature. (Good ol' Hidan tried to pull down her shorts after lunch when she was helping Sasori clear the table. Deidara was throwing clay bombs at the wailing Tobi. She swore she wasn't in Akatsuki anymore and at a asylum instead.) And lastly, but not least they've had a streak at sexually harassing her. Not that Sakura cared. Hidan was always making passes at her and Kisame always had sexual puns to throw about. But most of the organization?

Sakura sighed. Perhaps not the _entire_ organization, she thought, just a few of them.

She had settled in on the couch and listened to Itachi read a Christmas story. Tobi had wanted to know the real meaning of Christmas and the organization turned to Sakura with pleading eyes. So she went on a hunt to find the book her mother once gave her when she was a child. The story was a traditional one with very simplistic ideals on Christmas. It had the basics. The whole 'sharing is caring' and 'peace on Earth' theology was in there. Tobi asked for her to read it, but she had frowned. Itachi had then offered to do so.

The way the words were spilling from his lips had Sakura in a trance of sorts. It was a melody in itself and she found not only she was captured in his spell, but the other members themselves as they piled in around the room in various states of mind. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the comfort of the couch. Deidara shifted beside her and she felt Tobi's head fall onto her knee. She opened her eyes and twisted her eyes away from the glowing sight of the tree and to the top of Tobi's head. The thought crossed that his innocence was just a wonder, but the memory of earlier floated to her. She shoved it away before any more thoughts came.

"The holiest of all holidays are those  
Kept by ourselves in silence and apart;  
The secret anniversaries of the heart,  
When the full river of feeling overflows;--  
The happy days unclouded to their close;  
The sudden joys that our of darkness start  
As flames from ashes; swift desires that dart  
Like swallows singing down each wind that blows!"

Itachi finished and Sakura found herself quite upset. She furrowed her brows. She vaguely recalled those words from someone, but she couldn't remember who had exactly said them...

"Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, yes?" Pein asked, startling Sakura a bit.

Itachi nodded mutely. Sakura turned her body slightly so that the Leader was in her sight. He had his arms lowered at his side, but his head was cocked to the side in a unusual fashion. Sakura never seen him with any other look than contemplation or aloof sternness. Sakura supposed such a detached man as himself wouldn't be capable of expressing any other emotion, but surprises came in all forms and he was no exception.

Pein blinked his Rinnegan eyes with a stern appeal to them. Sakura frowned. Sakura swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat when Pein's eyes landed on her. He blinked slowly, in a mystical way that had Sakura's mind reeling into what she assumed Icha Icha Paradise was based on. Kisame elbowed her shin from where he sat on the floor and the trance was broken. She shifted her gaze down at him and his eyes crinkled up when he grinned a tooth filled grin.

"Spicy was the word I should have used earlier, not sour or sweet."

She slapped the back of his head with an indignant grunt of anger. He laughed outright and she pulled her legs up. Tobi cried out when his head loss its sudden stability and smacked against the edge of the couch. Deidara reached across her and smacked him. A war broke out and before she knew most of the members were wrestling and throwing angry words. Deidara had incidentally smacked Kisame when Tobi ducked to avoid the blow. Kisame lunged across her at Deidara. Tobi, not wanting to be left out, had hopped on Kisame's back.

"Hidan, Tobi thinks you should join too!"

"I don't play child games." Hidan scrunched his face up.

Kakuzu threw a remark she could not hear over the ruckus and the two began to fight in a more playful manner. Itachi had gotten up and left. When she looked back, Pein was gone. She shuffled over the overactive group and headed to the kitchen. Itachi was sitting at the table alone reading through his poetry book once again. She debated whether or not she should approach him, but her issue was solved when he spoke out.

"What is you need, Sakura-san?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Did you see where Leader-sama went?"

Itachi, without looking up, said, "He perhaps went to his Headquarters. Check there first. If not, check for Konan-san. She would know more."

Sakura nodded and then realizing he wouldn't be able to see it whispered a gentle 'thank you.' She headed up the stairs and made a quick left. She shuffled through the halls, even though she had spent quite a few months with the Akatsuki she still got lost in the maze of twists and turns. Once she found herself in front of what she called the meeting room, she knocked. Hearing a muffled 'come in', she opened the door partial, slipped in and closed it behind her.

Konan sat peacefully in all her glory on his desk. He stood not too far off by the rather large bookshelf. He scanned various titles and he ran his fingertips over the bindings as he went along. He paused briefly and pulled out a book.

"Sakura." He called.

Sakura stiffened pulled from her trance. She blushed a pretty pink before she shook her head and straightened herself out. She looked pointedly at her leader with intent of at least not seemingly like she was child.

"Yes, Leader-sama?" She admonished herself when her voice came out soft.

Pein steadily walked toward Sakura with a very old book in his hand. He grasped her hands, to her very sudden surprise, and placed it in her hand. Sakura looked at the cover of it. Small imprints laid across the cover in gold. The binding was somewhat torn, but she found herself appreciative its ancient gratification. Lifting her head, she watched as Pein and Konan shared a moment. Konan turned her piercing eyes to Sakura as Pein took a seat behind his desk.

"Sakura-san, we both have received the gift you bestowed upon us. We felt it be unkind of us not to return the favor."

Sakura's mouth fell open. She immediately closed it in embarrassment. Sure, she had gone and fought many hardships to find them the perfect gift, which had been a lost scroll of ancient jutsus from before the Great Shinobi War, but she did it out of the kindness of her heart. She didn't expect anything in return. Sakura smiled.

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart. Go relax, Sakura-san."

She bowed low, thanked the two and fled. Pein's words had struck a cord in Sakura as she raised her eyes to his ringed ones. His eyes haunted her every dream and tonight it would be no different. Konan's smile had left butterflies fluttering in her and Pein's eyes had left a burning ember in the pit of her belly. She fled because in all her desires, they were the most forbidden.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.:** Pein's scene was more subtle. It wasn't suppose to be as randy as Itachi's or Kisame's, but it was supposed to be more like Konan's scene. Plus it gives the story a bit more of a plot so it doesn't seem like one kinky mess. I apologize that this story isn't as well written as my other works, but it's just supposed to be a stirring bout of fun. I apologize that this isn't complete even though Christmas is. I just am slow at writing. I have so many thoughts and ideas that sometimes it's hard to sit down and actually get them out.

Happy reading!

**Akatsuki's Presents**

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura had spent the rest of the evening watching Christmas movies with Tobi while the other members lazed around the hideout. Some filtered in at spontaneous moments. Some sat down and watched a few minutes beside her, but otherwise it was just the two of them. Sakura watched halfheartedly as the Grinch began robbing the town of it's presents and decorations. Tobi bounced up and down in his seat crying for one of the civilians to stop the Grinch from stealing Christmas. He practically lunged at the television when the Grinch started laughing.

Sakura let a small giggle escape her lips. Tobi turned sharply toward her and his eye crinkled. He plopped down next to her on the couch and shifted to Sakura. She switched her gaze from the movie to her companion. He stopped his insistent fidgeting and had opted for staring at her. She felt a heat engulf her and that demeaning aura of his seeped out from him. She felt the pressure increase around her and her lungs began begging for more oxygen.

"Sakura, don't forget what I said earlier. I always get what I want."

She shuddered from her place and pushed herself further into the cushions. She was saved when Kakuzu padded into the room. His unusual eyes pinned her down to her spot. She almost wished he hadn't entered. His eyes stayed locked on hers and before she knew it images of what could be flashed before her.

* * *

Her hands would grasp his tightly, his slipping to slide under the edge of the shirt she was wearing. He would slip it over her head easily in one fluid movement, as though he had done is several times before. His large hands would rove over her shorts and he would use his threads to tentatively stroke her through the cotton of her shorts. Her cheeks would light up in a deep shade of red. He would undo his own clothes in a matter of moments. His hands would roam over her womanly curves, a small purr coming from her throat as the passion would build between them.

"Kakuzu…?" she would find herself whispering quietly afraid that the trance over them would come crashing down.

Her arms would then wrap around his neck as he would nudge her back on the couch without a sound, topping her. Sakura would whimper quietly when he entered her, as she would try to keep the noise level down so no one would hear. He would grasp her hips in his rough hands, the room would be ablaze in heat around them from the sexual tension. Her moans and his groans would fill their ears, and the pair would try their best to hush each other.

Sakura would pant, body flushed red from the pleasure surging through her veins. Then there would be that quick explosion of her orgasm and he would spasm in her as his seed filled her womb to the brim. He would rest his head on her clavicle and breath deeply in her scent. She would grasp his hair and pull him in for a quick kiss. He would slide out with ease and the two would separate. He'd bring her napkins and water to clean herself with and she would do so quickly as thumping on the nearby stair well would ring out loudly, signaling the presence of another.

Kakuzu would dress and then rush over to try to stall the member to the best of his ability. She would finish cleaning, dress and flee to the kitchen where she would open a window. All throughout no real words would be spared between them. Sakura would then start preparing snacks for everyone. Kakuzu would flee to his room to count his dire money.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?"

Tobi's voice startled her a bit. She twisted to look at his orange mask. His head was cocked to the side in a very childlike manner, filled with innocence and curiosity. She did her best to push down her growing embarrassment and coughed into her hand. She glanced at Kakuzu who settled into the twin couch and saw that he too was watching her with his green pupil eyes. She knew the blush hit her face full force when Tobi put his hand to her forehead and asked if she was ok.

"Tobi, I'm fine. I, uh, just need you to get the other members!"

Sakura felt the rushed plan was going to falter when he paused, but his bubble attitude popped right back up. He jumped up and scurried off to get them, but he came rushing back in and Sakura had to force down a giggle.

"Tobi needs to know why he's getting them in case they ask!"

Sakura glanced at the bright fir tree and the several presents littering the ground beneath it. An idea popped into her head.

"Open presents?" Sakura wanted to smack herself for her questioning tone.

"Ok!" Tobi's lone eye squinted and he ran off to get the other members.

Sakura sighed and turned back to the television. The Grinch was standing upon his high mound on stolen treasures when another thought struck her.

"Have you ever seen this movie?" She asked as she questioned the greedy individual.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed at her slightly. "What of it?"

"You remind me of the Grinch." She said with a flashy smile.

He thought it over for a minute she guessed from the way his eyes were narrowed in. He did that sometimes when he was mulling over bounty profits and his next bounty head's worth. Anything to do with money, she thought, he'd get that very same look. He turned to the movie himself and watched a little of what was left. She heard his soft snort and she shook her head.

Sakura flicked her green eyes as the arrival of several of her companions. Tobi bound in after the small group. He hopped from one to the other as his party of people started to settle in around the tree.

"Sasori-senpai didn't want to come down and Zetsu-senpai said he wanted to speak to you after everyone was done." Tobi looked at her with hopeful eyes, "Tobi was a good boy, yes?"

Sakura outright laughed. "Yes, Tobi, you were. Thank you."

Tobi clapped his hands together and fell into a seated position next to Kisame. Kisame had unfortunately for her, settled in next to her leg. Itachi was in his usual spot on the lone chair and Deidara sat right next to her on the couch. Hidan, being last to come in, huffed indignantly at not having a seat near the tree. He decided then to sit directly in front of the television, blocking her view.

"Hidan, could you move please? I can't see the rest of the movie."

Hidan turned and gave her a glare that sent her skin crawling. She glared back with all her petite body and he laughed at her failed attempt. She growled low in her throat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"All Tobi wants forrr Christmaaaaassss isssss....yooooouuuuu!"

"Tobi, stop singing, yeah!"

"Pinky, stop kicking me or else I'll bite off your toes!"

"Hidan, move it!"

"Shut up, you hag! I'll do whatever the fuck I want!"

"Everyone, relax."

"Ugh!"

"Hm, money."


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: **Whoops! The Holidays are long gone and so is the snow! I have no clue what happened here so I'll get the last three chapters done before the next December rolls up and suffocates us! I am currently getting into the Holiday Spirit by listening to Holiday music and watching Holiday movies to get into the mood. I am working diligently to get to you all. Keep in mind that reviewing keeps me on my toes and it's inspirational! Do also remember I take requests and I tend to get to those faster. This is so lame, but eh. I just want it done with.

Happy reading!

**Akatsuki's Presents**

**Chapter Eight**

Sakura shifted in her seat on the couch with an indignant huff. She tried to tune out the wailing song of Tobi, which she deemed impeccably horrible, and the consistent shouting coming from that foul mouthed sadomasochist in front of the television. She rolled her eyes and peered around the room through her long lashes. The lights from the Christmas tree lit the room with a wonderful glow of yellow, red, blue, green and even white hues. The television was turned off, compliments of her money grubbing fiend who claimed it was a 'waste of energy' and it was 'too expense to leave on carelessly'. Tobi was crawling around and under the large tree, scattering about gifts into piles varying heights and weights. Deidara was fiddling beside her with his nails, and Kisame was busying himself with trying to tickle her. She shifted her feet over further from the long armed shinobi and snorted when he pouted. Feeling a bit impatient, and quite frankly bored, Sakura stood and shuffled to the mantle behind the tree. She grabbed the two tall candles and brought them over toward the coffee table beside Itachi. With a quick glance and pleading eyes, she managed to get the Uchiha to do a few hand signals and the candles were lit.

She smiled brightly and stood back. She yelped when Hidan grabbed her ankles and yanked her down. She fell with a whoosh and the air was knocked from her lungs. She screamed indignantly in his ear and scratched at his offending appendage wrapped around her.

"Stupid bitch, stop your screeching! Fuck!" Hidan recoiled and rolled away from her.

Sakura twisted at her waist and scowled at the purple eyed man. She rubbed her aching ribs and backside with fever. She furrowed her brows and closed her partially opened mouth. She bit back a distasteful remark and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes darted around at the laughing men and she puffed up.

"Sakura-chan, come here! Your gifts are here!" Tobi clasped his hands in front of him in glee. "Sit, sit!"

Sakura crawled over Kisame's legs and over to Tobi where she plopped herself down. As everyone nestled in around their respective piles, Sakura smiled. For a moment she was grateful she had given everyone's gifts beforehand in the privacy of their rooms when she spotted the awkward tension filling everyone except Tobi. She glanced over her shoulder at Deidara who was moving about uncomfortably.

"I think Deidara should start." Sakura started out.

Deidara's eyes widened. "What, yeah?"

"Open them Sempai! Open them, open them!" Tobi jumped about.

Deidara began the process and soon after everyone had their turn of opening the gifts. Soon Sakura was left with just her pile. Sakura was miffed by the sheer turn of expecting eyes on her and she swallowed down her embarrassment. She never did like having _that_ much attention. Gingerly, she picked up a small box that read _From_ _Itachi_ in neat kanji. It was light in her hands and she carefully began to peel away the wrapping paper-

"Hurry the fuck up and get to my gift!" Hidan spit out.

Sakura sneered in his general direction, but sped up a bit. Pulling out a medical textbook she squealed in utter delight! She pressed it against her chest and smiled brightly at the stoic man.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

She set it aside beside her and took up a large, but light package. She tore it open to find a soft dog plushie and she turned cute eyes to Tobi who sheepishly scratched his head. Sakura hugged the poor delighted boy and moved onto the next gift. It was a rectangular box. Sakura looked over at Kakuzu with questioning eyes as she unwrapped it carefully. Once opened her eyes widened. Inside was a precious set bracelets with various gems and jewels. Her fingers crossed over them each with wonder and she turned toward the uninterested money grubber.

"Kakuzu, thank you. These must of cost so much." She laughed at his grunt.

Two more gifts, she thought, but which is the lesser of the two evils? Her gaze shifted between Kisame and Hidan. Kisame, she decided. She picked up the heavy box and suspiciously opened it. She gasped and turned beet red. Sputtering she stared down at the box set of pornographic films.

"W-what the hell! Kisame!" Sakura screamed.

Kisame laughed alongside Hidan and finally spoke up, "We can watch them together!"

Sakura threw her fist at him and he ducked expectantly. She growled and pushed it away. She grasped Hidan's gift with anger and furiously opened it. She was left astounded and worse for wear when she pulled out a matching set of bras and lace thongs in various colors.

"You seriously needed a better selection, so be grateful and good slut and try them on!" Hidan's smile never faltered as she ran flush from the room. Laughter followed after her and she felt the blood rush to her face. Jogging up the steps, she shook her head.

"That stupid- ugh!" Sakura threw her hands up in the air as she scowled.

Deciding to clear her head, she went over to where she knew Sasori would be, in his workshop setup in his room. Out of curiosity as to why he never came down, she stumbled upon his room. Knocking she called out. When the door burst open with a remotely bored looking red head, she stepped back surprised.

"Er-Sasori, um, I was wondering if we could talk?" She asked inquisitively and suddenly bashful with his piercing eyes boring into hers.

"I was expecting you for one reason or another. Come in, but be quick. I'm not patient."

He stepped back and motioned for her to enter. She stepped through the threshold and over various tools and parts scattered across the floor following him. Sakura was careful to watch out for his puppets as she struggled to make it to a clearing. He sat against the wall upon his bed and leaned his head against the wall with bored eyes. He propped up his arm on his bent leg and carelessly watched her through half lidded eyes. Sakura gulped down the sudden tenseness in her frame and stood stock still.

Sudden, his chakra strings stretched out and grasped her. With an eep, she was flung towards him and was shocked, and admittedly startled, when he turned her about and placed her against him. She tried to free herself from him but his chakra stings were strong. Huffing, Sakura tried to glance at him over her shoulder.

She stiffened when he bent over and whispered into her ear. "Is this what you wanted? Come now. I don't want to waste anymore time."

Sakura gasped as her hands were forcefully used to pull down her shorts and panties. She struggled against him as he darted his tongue out to lick her ear. She shook with the effort to escape, but a consuming heat was beginning to stir. Her fingers rubbed her pink curls and skittered over her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut when she pressed her fingers harder into her clit. Sakura opened her eyes and watched Sasori's fingers move expertly along with hers.

"Sasori, please, don't-"

"Shut up. It's pointless to struggle." He bit out nibbling her ear. Her back arched as much as it could, and Sakura moaned out suddenly eager.

Sakura rolled her head back into the Sasori and cried out softly. He forced her fingers to stoke her nestled pink curls. Shiver upon shiver ran up her spine. Using her other hand, she was forced to cup one of her full, perky breasts covered from the material of her shirt and bra. Sakura bit her bottom lip in an attempt to contain herself, but Sasori expertly maneuvered her fingers, switching from running them over her clitoris to slipping into her wet cavern. Her body clenched around her fingers and she groaned low in her throat. Sasori laughed and Sakura felt the deep rumbling vibrate through her.

Closing in, Sakura panted softly and moaned gutturally as her body began to heat up expectantly. She bit down hard on her lip, enough to draw a tad bit of blood, when her fingers found the pleasantries of her G Spot. Her body began shaking at the intensity and she felt her muscles clamp down harshly as pleasure shot forth. She came quickly and Sasori pulled her soaked fingers out. He drew them up and he stared at them with clear boredom.

He released her quickly and pushed her aside. With a cry, Sakura tripped over her shorts and fell. She scurried to pull on her clothes and she frowned at Sasori who began working another of his puppets. Disdainfully, Sakura threw herself from his room with such speed she thought she broke the World Record.


	9. Chapter 9

**Akatsuki's Presents**

**Chapter Nine**

Sakura huffed and puffed her way down the hall of the base. The Holiday spirit had all but let her at this point, and her pussy was much worse for ware. She indignantly needed someone's company who wasn't remotely going to molest her. Her frazzled brain couldn't take anymore insanity!

It was a well known fact around the base that she was a single and sometimes down right horny gal, but she didn't think it'd make her the center of the attention of a group of hormonally uncontrollable men. Not to say she didn't enjoy the attention, oh yes, but for some reason or another this Holiday season seemed to stir up more than the usual flirt and grope.

Sakura shuffled here and there with a lack of interest in particular until a certain thought crossed her mind. Where had Zetsu stolen away for the day? Last she saw of him was earlier at the breakfast table, but she hasn't since seen him, not even when they opened gifts together. She wondered vaguely if it wise to seek him out seeing as how that thought process with Sasori had left her embarrassed and bent out of shape.

She decided against it seeing as didn't know how well it would turn out, but then again... Sakura shut off her inner musings and decided against that thought. She'd be polite today and pay him a visit. Just in a more public place.

Stretching slightly, she hurried along to where she absolutely knew him to be. Zetsu has an odd habit of disappearing for long hours into a garden in the far end of the base where he grew astounding plants from toxins to flowers. She loved this garden the most due to the sheer variety of plants, not the size.

Sakura found herself there faster than she thought, and she felt the bubbling of nerves in the pit of the stomach. She pushed open the door and all doubts left her. The smell of fresh and clean air swept into her lungs and she loved every second of it. Closing the door behind her, she briefly glanced around and wound her way down the path to her favorite patch of lilies. She bent over, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled and straightened herself out before turning to glance at the owner of the grove. She shot a glance at the flower encased in his bi-colored hands, and then back up to his face. Sakura shook her head slightly and turned away from him to look about.

"Zetsu-san, you never cease to amaze me with your handiwork. It would take a normal shinobi years to gather and cultivate this many plants, but you did all this nonetheless."

She felt his presence close in as he moved to stand beside her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes while he knelt down and carefully arranged the flower in with the others. He then moved again to take his place further back. They stood silently like this for minutes.

Sakura, impatient as always, twisted around to face him again.

"That's the rose I gave you, isn't it?"

Zetsu's face gave nothing away as he stood unaffected by her demanding nature. Sakura huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps so." He drawled in a lighter tone.

Sakura shook her and head and chuckled in the back of her throat. She knew he wouldn't give her a straight answer. He was quite the secretive man. A secretive man whom she knew was never too far behind Tobi. That thought alone had a shiver crawling up her spine.

Shifting her attention back to him, she thought allusively about the character before her. Sure, he wasn't horrible on the eyes. The bi-color nature of his body was interesting enough, but his alluring eyes and his shaggy green hair were most definitely the pinnacle of him. Perhaps she would never admit this aloud, but he was pleasant to spend time with. He wasn't as chatty as she would prefer, but when he did have something to say it was of heightened importance or intriguing. That and she felt more sane listening to him converse with himself.

Zetsu had moved about and she watched him with inspecting eyes. For someone with a large Venus Fly trap extension, he sure was agile! Sakura giggled at the thought and almost regretted it when he shot around to face her.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I just was thinking."

"About?"

Sakura blanched at this. "You."

He shifted about, his eyes gleaming at her and she knew she should have said something better.

"What of me?" he drawled in his darkened tone.

Sakura struggled for a moment as he was quickly in front of her. She stared up into his eyes and lost all train of thought. Zetsu leaned forward using his added height to remotely press the importance of his question. She smiled up at him disregarding his inquiry. She stood on her toes and pressed her hands against his chest. He continued to stare down at her unaffected by her touch. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a chastise kiss.

She didn't know what to expect, but was pleasantly surprised when his lips molded into hers. Sakura smiled further into the kiss. She pulled apart briefly to add some distance and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She side stepped him, and left the garden.

Sakura wasn't sure what compelled her to be so bold, but she felt content with the moment.


End file.
